


【坤林|铁郭炖蔡】如果天黑之前来得及

by OneGuGuOneGod



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGuGuOneGod/pseuds/OneGuGuOneGod
Relationships: 坤林
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【坤林|铁郭炖蔡】如果天黑之前来得及

O  
他闭上了眼。  
一  
人都说三岁看大，七岁看老。而蔡小葵和郭大林第一次见面的时候，俩人是五岁，刚刚巧卡在正当间儿。  
五岁的蔡小葵已经出落得粉雕玉琢，五岁的郭大林却还是个小黑胖子，所以俩人在小区楼下一见面，郭大林瞅着蔡小葵就喊人是“好漂亮的小妹妹！”。蔡小葵是个典型性狮子座，Bking的人设从打娘胎里就带着，据说出声的时候一声没哭吓得护士姐姐打了他好几下屁股才终于憋出一声响彻手术室的号泣。于是这典型的狮子座男孩当场就追着郭大林打，一追追了半个小区。之所以只追了半个小区，是因为郭大林跑不动了，按蔡小葵的预计，他觉得起码能再跑个两圈才能完成这场性别决斗。  
“叫哥哥！”蔡小葵按着小黑胖子，操着一口湖南味儿呲牙咧嘴地威胁，大有今天不当小区一哥就不罢休的气势。郭大林一开始嘴犟，被锤了几下就开始委屈。他从小跟着爷爷奶奶住，整日里大门不出二门不迈，哪见过这般阵仗？他想着从电视上看到女孩子都喜欢别人夸漂亮，就夸见到的这个漂亮小“妹妹”，结果“妹妹”不仅没高兴，还追着他打，打得还挺疼。五岁的孩子腿短，跑又跑不远，打又打不过，还要被逼着叫“哥哥”。郭大林越想越气，越气就越委屈，最后扁扁嘴，“哇”地一声哭了起来。  
他这一哭不要紧，把蔡小葵给吓坏了。他寻思自己要收小弟当然不能给小弟打坏了，所以只用了三分力，怎么就给人打哭了呢？  
“你哭撒子，”蔡小葵有点窘迫，也害怕人家家长找来，搡了搡郭大林，“我都没使劲儿，男孩子哭多丢人，快起来。”  
他这一推，郭大林哭得更凶了，他是真委屈，他就想当人漂亮妹妹的哥哥，结果还被人说丢人。蔡小葵手忙脚乱，五岁的孩子能会哄什么人？想了半天，从口袋里掏出一块汗津津的大白兔奶糖，塞进郭大林手里，说：“你别哭了，糖给你吃。”  
郭大林是个爱吃的人，看到糖就止住了哭。抽抽哒哒地把糖塞进嘴里，接着开始掉眼泪。蔡小葵眼看他又开始哭，急得头大，绕着一边吃糖一边哭的郭大林转了好几圈，最后一屁股坐在郭大林面前说：“你别哭了，你看你这么点小事儿都能哭，肯定别人都欺负你，你以后跟我混，我罩着你。”  
“我不要女孩子罩着，”郭大林转了半圈不看蔡小葵，脸埋在肉胳膊里嘟嘟囔囔地说，“爷爷奶奶说男孩子得罩着女孩子。”  
“你这叫刻板印象！”蔡小葵突然想起来前两天听到的新词儿，“女孩子也可以罩着男孩子——”  
他突然回过味儿来，一把揪住小黑胖子的背心儿说：“我不是女孩子！”  
“你骗人，你长这么好看，肯定是小女孩。”郭大林看着蔡小葵白白净净的秀气小脸，十分笃定。  
“我真是男孩子，不信你看！”蔡小葵觉得头可断血可流，男子汉尊严不能丢，当下就拉着郭大林找个厕所验明正身。一开始郭大林还跟杀猪一样嚎着男孩子不能进女厕所，然后就变成了女孩子不能进男厕所，最后终于在看到了和自己一样的器官时难以置信地看看蔡小葵的脸，又看看蔡小葵的下面，整个人像被雷劈了，大概花了半个小时才接受“漂亮妹妹”其实是个男孩子的事实。  
这段时间，蔡小葵就蹲在郭大林旁边嗦啰着冰棍，接着劝郭大林叫自己哥哥。已经觉得一切都虚无了的郭大林也不想再问年龄了，从此开始叫蔡小葵“小葵哥”。  
二  
郭大林喜欢睡觉。  
收下人生第一个小弟的蔡小葵比原来更喜欢出去玩，于是他天天跑到郭大林家楼下喊郭大林起来玩。一开始郭大林会从床上爬起来，揉着眼睛叼着卷圈下楼。过了几天，郭大林就说什么都不起来了。蔡小葵是个很有恒心的人，为了叫郭大林出去玩，干脆每天早上守着郭大林家楼下的门口，趁人出去的时候溜进去，不坐电梯，直接走楼梯间，啪嗒啪嗒地一路跑上七楼敲郭大林家的门。  
郭大林的爷爷奶奶会把他邀进去坐会儿，有时给他个苹果，有时给他块西瓜，有时也是果子或者一套煎饼。他就一边吃着人家的东西，一边冲进郭大林的屋里，揪着郭大林的被子把郭大林叫起来。  
五岁的小孩儿能玩点什么？俩人就一天天地在楼下疯跑，然后被各自的家长叫回去学习，或是一起看动画片。半个多月下来，小黑胖子跟蔡小葵跑得瘦了一圈，也黑了一圈。蔡小葵倒还是那样，瘦瘦白白，形态稳定。  
有一天跑完，郭大林躺在草地上问蔡小葵为啥老薅着他出去玩，明明杨小颖说他以前老是自己一个人坐在树下安安静静地看书来着。  
蔡小葵想了想，自己也不想不太明白。他是挺喜欢自己玩的，也喜欢跟别人一起玩，也喜欢看书。  
郭大林还问他为什么最近都不踢球了，杨小颖说蔡小葵虽然很少跟大家一起玩球，但是有一次他在树下看书的时候，球刚好滚到蔡小葵的脚下。蔡小葵放下书，扬起一脚以漂亮的弧线把球踢了回去。然后整理好衣服，坐下接着看书。说的时候，郭大林还夸张地模仿着杨小颖的动作，比划出很大一条弧线。他动作如此夸张，以至于差点摔倒，幸好有蔡小葵拉着才没摔个屁墩儿。  
蔡小葵想了想，也不太清楚为什么。他才五岁，并没有太复杂的脑回路，所以他告诉郭大林你是我小弟，做大哥的当然要带小弟玩。  
郭大林眨巴眨巴不大点的眼睛，嘿嘿一笑。  
蔡小葵觉得他笑起来很有趣。  
三  
蔡小葵非常能吃。  
郭大林觉得自己是挺能吃的，不然也不会长胖。但是沙小溢更能吃，能吃一整只大酱肘子和两碗大米饭。郭大林一直很好奇蔡小葵能吃多少，平时俩人总是吃点零食点心，偶尔蔡小葵在自己家吃饭也是给什么就吃什么，吃得也不多。他想，蔡小葵这么瘦，一定吃得不多，所以每次蔡小葵找他玩的时候，他都会给蔡小葵带吃的。他觉得蔡小葵太瘦了，风一吹就会跑。蔡小葵每次都把郭大林给他的吃的吃掉，但蔡小葵还是瘦瘦的，这件事就成了郭大林小小脑袋里的一个不解之谜。  
夏天的某一天，大概是三伏天头，蔡小葵的父母请了郭大林去家里做客。跟郭大林家里不一样，蔡小葵家的装修风格就像电视里那些外国人家似的，墙白白的，地板白白的，沙发也是白白的。  
郭大林懂规矩，到别人家里吃饭规规矩矩，吃得不多。蔡小葵在自己家大概比较放松，用小孩的乳牙吃掉了一整块厚厚的牛排，又吃了不少烤土豆、烤芦笋。牙口不好的郭大林已经看得目瞪口呆了，蔡小葵的妈妈还问蔡小葵：“今天咋吃这么少？小朋友在不好意思了？”  
那天郭大林头一次看见蔡小葵腼腆的笑容，他笑起来可真好看，但也真挺能吃，他想。  
四  
郭大林是上小学的时候才知道蔡小葵比自己小了半年的。  
蔡小葵长得好看，运动也好，学校里的女孩子都很喜欢他，所以就去问郭大林，蔡小葵什么时候生日。  
郭大林也不太清楚，在小区玩的时候大家都是疯闹，不时兴送那个。所以他就去问蔡小葵，蔡小葵报上自己的生日，郭大林立刻抗议说明明自己才是哥哥。  
“一日为哥，终身为哥。”蔡小葵回忆着电视上看到的台词说。  
“去你的吧。”郭大林说，也懒得改了。  
五  
蔡小葵生日那天收到了好多礼物，还有一包大白兔奶糖，他把糖全吃了，齁得半夜直喝水。  
六  
大人都觉得小孩子是不懂什么叫喜欢的，但喜欢就是那么纯粹的东西，它无关年岁，只有关于心。  
杨小颖喜欢帅气的男孩子，关小彤喜欢梳她的头发。李小牛喜欢保护大家，郑小恺喜欢把自己捯饬得呲儿啪。沙小溢喜欢肘子，贾斯汀喜欢上树。郭大林喜欢看蔡小葵笑，蔡小葵喜欢听郭大林说话。  
四年级的暑假周末，蔡小葵找郭大林玩。郭大林正在做作业，蔡小葵就在他旁边看杂志等。郭大林这两年被蔡小葵带得满地乱跑，瘦了不少，但是脸蛋还圆圆的，身上也软乎乎的。蔡小葵爱看音乐杂志，偶尔抬头看郭大林。郭大林写作业很认真，噘着嘴谁也不理。他看一会儿郭大林，再接着看音乐杂志，轻轻地哼着流行歌曲。  
等郭大林写完了作业，天都黑了，电视里正在放《水浒传》，俩人就搬着小马扎蹲在电视机前看。  
“你喜欢谁啊？”蔡小葵问郭大林，他这几年每年夏天都跟着郭大林一起翻来复起地看四大名著电视剧版，郭大林对此乐此不疲，有时候还看点什么《三侠五义》、《小五义》、《白眉大侠》、《西厢记》。那些文绉绉的台词他其实也不太懂，但郭大林喜欢得紧，所以他也就跟着熟悉了起来。  
“嗯……”郭大林听他这么问，想了想，正赶上电视里演到了那手持两柄萱花板斧、黑熊铁牛也似、一字赤黄眉，双眼赤丝乱系。怒发浑如铁刷，狰狞好似狻猊的李铁牛出了场，随口一说：“李逵吧，李逵多爷们儿，我就喜欢李逵这样的，霸气。”  
七  
升上五年级之前的那年暑假，蔡小葵第一次中暑。  
八  
“唉，我酸了。”郭大林老气横秋地叹了口气，鼓捣着自己的发型。  
“你酸什么？”蔡小葵问，他坐在郭大林的床上听歌看漫画，听到郭大林说话就摘下了耳机。  
“酸你，酸你有小姑娘追，连隔壁高中的姐姐都来看你。”郭大林嘟嘟囔囔，摘下眼镜，眯缝着眼睛，又沮丧地把眼镜带回去。  
“有什么好酸的？”蔡小葵好奇，被人喜欢是好事，但是他跟她们又不是朋友关系。  
“你看看这种人他就可气。”郭大林说，他自打上了初中之后就开始有了点包袱，不再成天瞎跑了，就连跟蔡小葵打篮球的时候都不忘上点防晒。当年的小黑胖子现在白净了不少，也瘦了不少。  
“你气什么啊？”蔡小葵一个翻身，趴在郭大林桌子旁边，“我就跟你是朋友，你有什么可气的。”  
“嗐，太可气了。”郭大林说，把书包里的作业抽出来问蔡小葵，“你作业写了吗？”  
“没有。”蔡小葵一五一十地回答。  
“那你刚看什么呢？”  
“火影。”  
“……”郭大林沉默了片刻，然后推了推蔡小葵，“你赶紧写，不然老师又要说我。”  
他俩上了同一所初中，刚巧还是同班同学，更巧的还是同桌，俩人整天跟连体婴似的，焦不离孟孟不离焦。了解了两位同学的家庭状况之后，蔡小葵的学习任务就交给了年年三好学生的郭大林监督，郭大林每天也为蔡小葵的作业问题愁出了一根白毛。  
“我不爱写，”蔡小葵趴在郭大林桌边，脸扭向窗外。现在是黄昏了，天空火烧一般。他想出去玩，想去打篮球，想唱歌，想跳舞，想未来的无限可能。  
“……”郭大林没说什么，但蔡小葵听见了书本被翻开的声音和笔在纸面上游走的沙沙声。  
他看着太阳在彻底隐没在地平线前爆发的最后一抹余晖，趁着天光看向郭大林。霞光映在郭大林的脸上，勾出轮廓。郭大林长着一张很普通的脸，淡淡的，唯独眼睛弯弯的，嘴红红的，说好看吧，也谈不上，但是怎么看怎么舒服。蔡小葵特别喜欢看郭大林叭叭地说话，他说话的时候眉毛眼睛都跟着动，灵活得不行。  
“唉……”郭大林又叹了口气，幽幽地说，“你不好好学习咱俩怎么上同一所高中。”  
太阳落下了山，蔡小葵的眼睛亮晶晶。  
九  
中考结束那天，他们八个人聚了一场。  
酒当然是不能喝的，但是烧烤可以吃。郭大林跟关小彤玩得挺好，坐在角落里唠得热火朝天，跟说相声似的。杨小颖跟男生们玩得挺好，可乐代啤酒，一瓶一瓶地灌。  
“你答咋样？”关小彤问。  
“还行，反正会的都答上了。”郭大林说。  
“我也是，你能考上P高吧？我可不想就自己一个人上P高，那儿都是学霸，太可怕了。”  
“话不能说满，出成绩再说。”  
“也是，那你除了P高还报了哪儿？”  
郭大林说了个学校名字，关小彤“啊——？”的一声差点把拼可乐那桌的注意力都吸引过来。郭大林赶紧抓起一根鸡翅包饭堵住关小彤的嘴，关晓彤咬了一大口，感叹蛋白脂肪与碳水的罪恶，一边压低了声音问：“你咋报了N高？”  
“离家近，能多睡会儿。”郭大林闷声说。  
“你是不是想跟……”关小彤露出了八卦的眼神，她打小就喜欢听八卦，如果从事情报工作现在可能已经是美剧里的那种国际知名情报贩子了。  
“没那事儿，就是离家近，”郭大林说，“蔡小葵他成绩还行，稳定发挥算上特长能上P高的。”  
“哦——”关小彤拖长了音，一脸的若有所悟。她抄起可乐瓶子，满满地给郭大林倒了一杯，还不忘加冰块，然后推到郭大林面前，“来，您细说说。”  
“你想听什么？”郭大林挑眉，十分戒备。  
“您随便讲，我都行。”关小彤笑嘻嘻地说。  
“没啥可说的，八字还没一撇呢，等有戏了我再告诉你。”郭大林说。  
关小彤悻悻地坐了回去，开始啃她的鸡翅包饭。  
糯米掺着鸡油，里面还有豌豆粒，真香。  
十  
出成绩的那天早晨，蔡小葵长了人生第一根胡子。这男性第二性征的出现让他喜出望外，甚至盖过了他考上P高的欣喜，他当场决定开学前要给郭大林一个惊喜，于是闭门在家，声称出国旅行，终日里认真护须终于喜提一脸浓密的络腮连鬓胡。  
郭大林期间找过他几次，他怕露馅就弄了套遮光窗帘挂着。敲门嘛，不开。喊人嘛，不应。他父母还以为他和郭大林闹了什么矛盾，劝他别跟人置气。但他不是置气，他就是留一副浓密的胡子而已。其实有那么几次他差点忍不住就冲出门去，比如敲了半天门之后发过来的微信：“你怎么还没回来啊？”，比如掀开窗帘缝看见郭大林的背影。  
郭大林找了他五次，蔡小葵觉得自己有四点五次差点就没忍住，还是很有毅力。  
等到开学那天，蔡小葵给自己的胡子洗得干干净净，修好了形状，雄赳赳气昂昂地走到郭大林家，敲开了门。门一开给郭大林的奶奶吓了一大跳，好不容易才认出来这个留着络腮大胡的高个子是常来玩的蔡小葵。  
“奶奶，我来找林林。”蔡小葵乖乖地说，眼睛直往屋里瞟  
“哎哟，你来晚啦，他今天开学第一天兴奋，跟小贾先走啦，刚走，你现在跑还来得及。”郭大林的奶奶说。  
蔡小葵心里咯噔一声，撒开两条长腿飞奔而去。他跑得很快，九月份清晨微凉的风在耳旁呼啸而过。他分不清是自己动还是风动，反正根据高中物理来说这叫相对运动，他跑出小区，在去P高的路口看见了郭大林和大耳朵的贾斯汀。  
蔡小葵想恶作剧，放轻了脚步走到郭大林的背后拍他的左肩，然后闪到右边去。郭大林没中招，直接向右边看，吓了一跳：“哎哟我的妈！”  
“帅不帅。”蔡小葵得意洋洋地捋着胡子，炫耀。  
郭大林的表情一言难尽，贾斯汀在旁边笑得趴在了郭大林的肩膀上差点厥过去。  
蔡小葵敏锐地意识到了点什么，捅了捅郭大林的肩膀，说：“当年你跟我说你喜欢胡子长的男人。”  
后面半句话他没说。  
“我现在喜欢大耳朵的。”郭大林很嫌弃。  
蔡小葵感觉很难过，像被背叛了一样。但他很快决定不计前嫌，因为他觉得自己比郭大林记性好，郭大林不记得没关系，反正他可以一直留着胡子知道郭大林想起来。  
当然，蔡小葵的胡子理所当然地在高一入学第一天终结于教导主任的电动剃须刀。  
十一  
缘分是一种很玄妙的东西，郭大林和蔡小葵依然还是同班，还是同桌。  
高中的生活比初中累得多，郭大林补了一暑假的课也还是觉得有些吃力，蔡小葵在家摸了一暑假的鱼，有些力不从心。郭大林总是会在下课后给蔡小葵补课，蔡小葵不太爱听那些枯燥的知识，心早就飘到晚上的街舞课和声乐课上去。  
已知此处有一座泳池，A管需要八个小时才能注满，B管需要二十分钟就能排空，两根水管同时打开，求A什么时候能填满泳池。  
答案是Never。  
郭大林给蔡小葵补课，丰富强化了自己的知识，成绩节节高升，可以和关小彤掰头高下。蔡小葵越补越忘，可以一边做数学题一边写歌一边弹吉他。  
考试一次一次地来，班也一次一次地分。高三那年，郭大林分到了尖子班，蔡小葵还在原来的班级，F班。从F班到A班，需要跑过一座操场。蔡小葵下课的时候总是会跑过去找郭大林玩，后来郭大林每天下课困得不行，蔡小葵就不找他了。  
到了年底，蔡小葵开始准备艺考，郭大林每天给他发微信让他加油。  
十二  
这还是郭大林第一次没跟蔡小葵一起过元旦。  
发小们聚在一起看跨年演唱会，李小牛和沙小溢一人拿着一把扫帚模仿汪峰弹吉他。贾斯汀和郭大林一起跟其他三个同学开黑玩王者荣耀，郭大林选了程咬金，肉得一批。关小彤啃着一根芹菜，坐到他旁边，问：“你最近跟蔡小葵咋样了？”  
“没咋样啊，他不是艺考去了吗？”郭大林杀得火热，挡在孙尚香·贾斯汀的前面承受攻击。  
“我是问那个。”关小彤捅他肩膀头子，说。  
“嗐，就那样吧。”郭大林头也不抬。  
“什么啊？咋了？”贾斯汀问，孙尚香在地上翻了个跟头，一枪暴击带走了对面的甄姬。  
“你还小，不懂。”关小彤没跟他解释，接着等郭大林的答案。  
“杀他！按他！”郭大林一个闪现从草丛跳进人群开了团，杀声一片，大龙嚎叫，孙尚香满地翻滚暴击，血条起起落落起起落落。  
“就一个暑假的事儿，赌这么大气？”关小彤问。  
“嗐！”郭大林一路转到了对家泉水，堵着人家门口打，让队友拆水晶。等这一局结束，喜提了他王者的第18颗星，这才放下手机长出了一口气，揉着脖子说，“也不是，他不爱学我也不能逼他，再说他喜欢舞台，条件还好，我干嘛拦着他？”  
“你心态还挺好。”  
“可不嘛，我可擅长放弃了。”郭大林轻松地说，翻出手机看看朋友圈，给蔡小葵零点发的朋友圈点了第一个赞——是他在天津眼前面拍的烟花。  
“那你知道小葵想考哪儿不？”  
“我没问，他也没跟我说。”郭大林嘟囔着说。  
“那你想不想知道？”关小彤锲而不舍。  
“他告诉你了？”郭大林有点惊奇地看着关小彤。  
关小彤有些得意，挺着胸鼻子快要戳到房梁：“求我我就告诉你。”  
“算了，”郭大林翻了个白眼，“他不说我问他干嘛？”  
“你就不能有点好奇心吗？”  
“好奇心害死猫。”  
贾斯汀听得一头雾水，看了看时间，都快一点了，决定不听他们打机锋，去睡觉了。  
十三  
高考那天，缘分令八人组在同一个考点考试。天很热，每个人都汗如雨下。郭大林状态绝佳，考场上杀疯了，笔走龙蛇。  
蔡小葵昏昏欲睡，把会的答上了，剩下的时间趴桌睡觉。  
他其实会得还不少，模考成绩也还行，但是一上考场他就紧张。他不知道为什么自己这么紧张，他在怕什么？他在恐惧什么？他本来是什么都不害怕的。  
他看了看前面在郭大林的身影——郭大林从初一开始就停止了发育，现在还是一米七的个子。  
坐大巴车的时候，郭大林跟小贾打闹吃了亏，于是还是像以前那样，委屈巴巴地说：“小葵哥，你快救我。”  
于是他就像以前那样护着自己的小弟，恐吓贾斯汀。  
郭大林狐假虎威，说我让我葵哥扎你。  
贾斯汀笑得快从椅子上掉下去。  
蔡小葵在想，郭大林以后上了大学要是被人欺负了怎么办？他决定好好答卷，但是有音乐在他的脑子里响，可能是《All I ask of you》也可能是《Si je te promets》[1]，他想不起来任何答案。  
第一天考完，蔡小葵就知道结果了，但他到最后一课考完才哭丧着脸趴在郭大林身上，跟郭大林说：“我们不能上同一所大学了。”  
郭大林拍拍他，给他买了超市里最贵的冰淇淋，说：“别闹心，成绩还没出呢，不一定差的。”  
他在心里补了一句，也许自己也不一定考得很好。  
十四  
那天俩人都没去参加发小聚会。  
蔡小葵一直搂着郭大林直到从考场走回家，郭大林身上软乎乎的，他一直特别喜欢搂着郭大林走。大概是心情不好，他比以往还粘人，两人真的像连体婴，连投在地上的影子都是融在一起的。  
俩人走了四个小时才挪回去，一句话也没说，就这么从天亮走到天黑。到了郭大林家的楼下，郭大林邀请他上楼，蔡小葵没去，他走的时候就在想，他该复读，考得更好，这样肯定能跟郭大林上同一所大学，就算当郭大林学弟也不妨碍他是郭大林的大哥。  
郭大林那天晚上在楼前看着他，沉默了两分钟，最后笑呵呵地拍了拍他的肩膀：“行，你先回家缓缓吧，有事儿叫我。”  
蔡小葵目送郭大林回家，直到窗户亮起来才走。  
他从来都不是服输的人。  
十五  
高考成绩出来了，郭大林成绩最好，考上了北京的名牌大学。  
关小彤和郑小恺考上了大学，关小彤没发挥好，感觉有点遗憾，但也没耽误。  
杨小颖、沙小溢、李小牛、贾斯汀上了专科。  
蔡小葵分最低，但是艺考分很高，可以去另一所戏剧学院。他想复读，但是郭大林劝他，这所戏剧学院也挺好的，没必要去赌第二年。  
他觉得郭大林说得对，他完全可以在这所戏剧学院崭露头角，不会跟郭大林差很多。唯一的遗憾是他跟郭大林以后就要一南一北，微信交流了。  
十六  
一南一北，一去就是四年。世界上真的有奇迹，他们四散天涯，没想到会在同一个招聘会上聚齐发小八人。  
八个人热热闹闹地参加竞聘，最后郭大林和贾斯汀去了一所公司，他去了一所发型设计公司。  
再后来，八个人选了同一天举行婚礼，各自有了彼此的妻，杨小颖和关小彤也嫁给了喜欢的帅哥。  
郭大林的妻子是一名护士，笑起来很可爱。俩人个子都不高，穿着礼服婚纱站在一起像女儿节的雏人偶一样。蔡小葵理所当然地帅绝全场，他的新娘也很漂亮。在郭大林给他的妻子拧瓶盖的时候，蔡小葵忽然意识到了什么，但他说不清楚，也觉得不该点破。  
“恭喜啊，兄弟。”郭大林在婚礼结束后找到蔡小葵，跟他击掌。  
蔡小葵记得郭大林是挺不喜欢击掌的，还记得招聘会上他跟贾斯汀流畅地击掌。  
“恭喜恭喜。”蔡小葵说，“你跟弟妹怎么认识的？”  
郭大林就给他讲故事，从相遇到相知，女孩子很好，对郭大林很坦诚。郭大林说他最爱她这点，不喜欢被瞒着。明明有什么事两个人可以一起商量、一起挺过去，为什么非要藏着掖着呢？  
蔡小葵想，郭大林说得对。  
十七  
娇妻美眷，事业有成，老来得子……  
妻今天告诉他，他们有孩子了。惊喜过后，他躺在别墅前的摇椅上，看着天光。现在是夏天，将近黄昏。他不知道为何想起来高考结束那天郭大林在楼道前的脸。  
他笑咪咪的，眼睛亮晶晶的，就像平时一样笑得很开心。明明就和平时没什么区别，为什么他会记得这么深呢？  
但也许他该忘掉了，他要做父亲了，应该更加努力拼搏事业。

男人嘛， 应当以事业为重，他的妻子等了他十年，说明他没有错。  
于是蔡小葵闭上眼睛，打算趁着傍晚的凉风睡一觉，也许天黑之前还来得及忘掉那双眼睛。  
十八  
人生海海啊。  
十九  
“郭老师，我昨天做了个梦。”  
“好巧啊，我也做了个梦。”  
“但我不记得了。”  
“是啊，我也没记住。”  
“它好像很长，很长，像一生那么长。”  
“嗯，你这句不错，下回写歌词里得了。”  
END  
[1]分别出自音乐剧《歌剧魅影》和《亚瑟王传奇》


End file.
